1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, in particular, to a pair of eyeglasses with a foldable structure.
2. Description of Related Art
To achieve the objectives of offering great wearing comforts and facilitated portability of eyeglasses, most eyeglasses adapt the design of utilizing foldable temples for folding and storage purposes, in which the two temples are pivotally attached to the outer side of the two lenses. With such design, the two temples can be folded to the rear of the lenses for storage purposes by using the pivotally attached points as the center of rotations thereof and the effect of having a reduced storage space can be advantageously achieved.
However, despite the fact that the temples of the eyeglasses can be folded for storage, the pair of eyeglasses is still of a significant folded size with the two lenses aligned with each other in a row, which causes the reduced space of a pair of folded eyeglasses to be limited. Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement to effectively reduce the overall size of a pair of folded eyeglasses.
In view of the abovementioned drawbacks associated with the known arts, the inventor seeks to provide a solution for improvement after years of research and development, which is too an objective of the present invention.